Warrior Cats: The End of Prophecies
by skolojaco.026
Summary: The life of a Warrior cat doesn't always involve prophecies, it also doesn't involve too much needless drama. Sit back and enjoy seeing the life of ThunderClan's youngest cats, without StarClan meddling and there being a prophecy that turns the cats boring.
1. Prologue

A large dark brown tabby stood in the center of the clearing of ThunderClan's camp, flanked by two cats. On one side was a white tom with thick fur and whose muzzle was showing the small traces of silver. His mate sat on the other side, a white and amber-tabby whose face bore rather gruesome looking scars; a missing eye, shredded ear, and fur that would never grow back. Her single blue eye, however, showed her concern.

The gorse tunnel shuddered, then a patrol of cats pushed their way into the clearing. At the lead was a dark ginger she-cat who had a tail that would put a squirrel to shame. Her eyes were bright, but there was a look of disappointment as she led her cats over to the waiting trio.

"Any luck?" the white tom asked.

The deputy shook her head. "We found traces of his scent...but no sign of him." she reported. Lashing his tail, the white cat turned to look at his leader. "I should be out looking, not staying here!" he growled. "I know you are one of our best trackers," his leader told him. "But Brightheart needs you here," his amber eyes looked at the amber bi-colored. Brightheart blinked at him. "I'll go with him, I can't stay in camp doing nothing," she said. "I must know that I least helped in the search for Thornclaw."

Seeing that he would not be able to change their minds, the Clan leader sighed heavily and left his deputy to sort out the details. Her mew sounded behind him, sorting cats who had went out with her previously to go get some well-needed rest. As he made his way around the bramble screen that shielded the medicine cat den, he heard the sound of the patrol leaving. He prayed to StarClan that they may have better luck.

Inside the sheltered cave the Clan's medicine cat, Jayfeather, was bent over Dovewing. Despite the fact that she was still weaken from her bout of whitecough, the pale gray warrior was still able to lift her head. "Hello Bramblestar," She mewed, her breath hoarse. "How do you feel?" Bramblestar asked her. "A bit yucky," Dovewing admitted. "But I can't wait to return to warrior duties." Letting out a mrrow of amusement, Bramblestar sat down but made sure to keep out of his adopted son's way.

"Any sign of Thornclaw?" Jayfeather asked. He had left his patient in order to fetch her herbs. "No, nothing," Bramblestar replied. Dovewing looked up at him with sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Bramblestar," she said. "I want to help, but my powers..." Ever since becoming sick, Dovewing had found herself unable to use her senses. Bramblestar and Jayfeather were hoping that this would be temporary, but the dark tabby did have his doubts.

He touched his nose to the top of her head. "While your powers would've been deeply appreciated," he said. "We will just have to make do with not using them. Your health is far more important." Dovewing looked at him, her eyes bright but her expression told that she didn't fully believe him. At that moment, however, Jayfeather reappeared with a bundle of herbs in his jaws which he sat at her paws.

Deciding to take his leave at that moment, Bramblestar returned to the clearing. Just as two cats burst through the camp entrance.

"What is it?" Bramblestar meowed.

Millie drew in a deep breath, then announced. "Thornclaw was attacked by a fox!"


	2. Allegiances - ThunderClan

**THUNDERCLAN**

 **LEADER**

Bramblestar – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **DEPUTY**

Squirrelflight – fluffy, dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and a bushy tail

 **MEDICINE CAT**

Jayfeather – gray tortoiseshell tom with blind, blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Alderpaw_

 **WARRIORS**

Brightheart – white she-cat with amber-tabby patches and has one blue eye

 _Apprentice, Hollypaw_

Millie - striped gray tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

 _Apprentice, Larkpaw_

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with a brownish sheen and amber eyes

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall – light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Honeypaw_

Berrynose – cream tabby tom with amber eyes and a stumpy tail

 _Apprentice, Sorrelpaw_

Mousewhisker – gray-and-white tom with green eyes

Poppyfrost - pale tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Leafpaw_

Cinderheart – gray tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Lionblaze – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Rosepetal – white she-cat with blue-cream on her face, ears, legs, and tail

Toadstep - white tom with dark blackish brown on his face, ears, legs, and tail

 _Apprentice, Fernpaw_

Blossomfall - amber silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Yewpaw_

Bumblestripe - very pale gray tom with black tabby stripes

 _Apprentice, Sparkpaw_

Dovewing - fluffy, pale gray she-cat with pale golden eyes

 _Apprentice, Dandelionpaw_

Cherryfall - pale ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Ambermoon - amber tabby she-cat with white on her ears, chest, and paws

Snowbush - white tom with amber eyes

Lilyheart - long-haired, brown-and-white tabby she-cat with green eyes

Stormcloud - gray tabby tom with amber eyes

 **APPRENTICES**

Hollypaw - black she-cat with green eyes, kit of Foxleap and Cinderheart

Sorrelpaw - chocolate tabby she-cat with amber eyes, kit of Foxleap and Cinderheart

Fernpaw - gray tabby tom with hazel eyes, kit of Foxleap and Cinderheart

Honeypaw - white she-cat with amber splotches

Larkpaw - black and white tom

Leafpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat

Alderpaw - dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Sparkpaw - dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a primarily ginger tail and has green eyes

Yewpaw - fluffy, dark ginger tom with amber eyes and a bushy tail

Dandelionpaw - a tortoiseshell she-cat with petal-shape markings

 **QUEENS**

Daisy - long-haired, creamy-white she-cat with tortoiseshell points

Ivypool - silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes (mother of Webkit; gray tabby tom with white and yellow eyes, and Smallkit; white she-kit with black tabby patches)

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Sycamorekit, gray tabby tom with white spotting, and Mossykit, pale gray-and-white she-kit)

Jessy - dark brown she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Thornclaw's kits (Lionesskit, amber smoke she-kit, and Bogkit, black tom-kit with odd-eyes)

 **ELDERS**

Sandstorm – pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Graystripe – long-haired, gray tom with amber eyes

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom with blue eyes


	3. Allegiances - ShadowClan

**SHADOWCLAN**

 **LEADER**

Rowanstar – ginger tom with green eyes

 **DEPUTY**

Crowfrost – black-and-white with blue eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT**

Leafpool - light ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes, formerly of ThunderClan

 _Apprentice, Puddlepaw_

 **WARRIORS**

Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Smokefoot - black tom

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

 _Apprentice, Slatepaw_

Ivytail – black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw - light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot - gray she-cat with black feet

 _Apprentice, Juniperpaw_

Scorchfur – dark gray tom

 _Apprentice, Lionpaw_

Tigerheart – dark brown tabby tom

 _Apprentice, Sleekpaw_

Dawnpelt – cream-furred she-cat with green eyes

 _Apprentice, Beepaw_

Pinenose - black she-cat with pine-green eyes

 _Apprentice, Needlepaw_

Ferretclaw – cream-and-gray tom with green eyes

 _Apprentice, Birchpaw_

Wasptail – yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes

 _Apprentice, Strikepaw_

Spikefur – dark brown tom with tufty fur on head

 _Apprentice, Yarrowpaw_

Sparrowbreath - large tabby tom

Mistcloud - spiky-furred, pale gray she-cat

Berryheart - black-and-white she-cat

Cloverfoot - gray tabby she-cat

Rippleshade - white tom

Stonewing - white tom

 **APPRENTICES**

Beepaw - plump white she-cat with black ears

Needlepaw - silver-gray she-cat with white chest fur and green eyes

Sleekpaw - sleek, yellow-ginger she-cat

Yarrowpaw - ginger tom with yellow eyes

Birchpaw - beige tabby tom with hazel eyes

Lionpaw - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Slatepaw - sleek, gray tom with hazel eyes

Puddlepaw - brown tom with white splotches

Strikepaw - tabby tom with amber eyes

Juniperpaw - black tom with a bit of white on his chest and paws

 **QUEENS**

Grassheart - pale brown tabby she-cat (Mother of Whorlkit, gray-and-white tom, Snakekit, honey-colored she-cat, and Flowerkit, silver she-kit)

Applefur - mottled brown she-cat with apple-green eyes (Mother of Sourkit, dilute chocolate (lilac)- tabby tom-kit with yellow-green eyes)

Olivenose - tortoiseshell she-cat with olive-green eyes, mother of Tigerheart's kit (Tigresskit, torbie she-kit with yellow-green eyes)

 **ELDERS**

Whitewater – white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Ratscar – brown tom with long scar across his back

Snowbird - pure white she-cat


	4. Allegiances - WindClan

**WINDCLAN**

 **LEADER**

Harestar – brown-and-white tom

 **DEPUTY**

Sedgewhisker – light brown tabby she-cat

 _Apprentice, Smokepaw_

 **MEDICINE CAT**

Kestrelflight – spotted gray tabby tom with hazel eyes

 **WARRIORS**

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Leaftail - dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail – light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Furzepelt – gray-and-white she-cat

 _Apprentice, Brindlepaw_

Whiskernose - light brown tom

Larkfall - gray she-cat with green eyes

Crouchfoot - black tom with amber eyes

Slightfoot – black tom with white flash on his chest

Featherpelt – gray tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Oatclaw – pale brown tabby tom

Hootwhisker - dark gray tom

 **APPRENTICES**

Brindlepaw - mottled brown she-cat with amber eyes

Smokepaw - gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **QUEENS**

Sunstrike - tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead (Mother of Mosquitokit, dark ginger-and-white tom, Asphodelkit, tortoiseshell she-kit with amber eyes, and Laurelkit, white she-kit with amber eyes)

Ferntail - gray tabby she-cat (expecting kits)

 **ELDERS**

Crowfeather – dark gray, almost black tom with amber eyes

Nightcloud – black she-cat with green eyes

Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Willowclaw - gray she-cat

Dewspots – spotted gray tabby she-cat


	5. Allegiances - RiverClan

**RIVERCLAN**

 **LEADER**

Greenstar - plump brown tabby she-cat with white splash under chin, one white hind paw, and has green eyes

 **DEPUTY**

Robinwing – tortoiseshell-and-white tom with blue eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT**

Willowshine – gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

 _Apprentice, Nightpaw_

 **WARRIORS**

Mintfur – light gray tabby tom

Rainstorm - mottled, blue-gray tom with sea-green eyes

 _Apprentice, Breezepaw_

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Minnowtail - dark gray-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Mallownose - light brown tom

Sneezecloud – gray-and-white tom with light green eyes

Petalfur – gray-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes

Mossyfoot – brown-and-white she-cat

Rushtail – light brown tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes

Heronclaw – brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Curlfeather - pale brown she-cat with curly fur and whiskers

Podlight - sturdy, gray-and-white tom

Lizardtail - light brown tom

Havenpelt - black-and-white she-cat

Perchwing - gray-and-white she-cat

Brackenpelt - tortoiseshell she-cat

Jayclaw - gray tom

Owlnose - brown tabby tom

Foxshade - russet tabby tom with green eyes

Shadecloud - dark brown she-cat

 **APPRENTICES**

Nightpaw - dark gray she-cat with hazel eyes

Breezepaw - gray tabby-and-white tom with yellow eyes

 **QUEENS**

Lakeheart - gray tabby she-cat, mother of Podlight's kits (mother to Harekit, gray-brown tabby she-kit, Dapplekit, gray-and-white tom, Gorsekit, mottled pale gray tom with green eyes, and Softkit, white tom with blue-green eyes)

Troutstream - light gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Mintfur's kits (Wavekit, dark gray tabby she-kit, and Cypresskit, light gray tabby she-kit)

Shimmerwing – silver tabby she-cat (Mother of Dacekit, blue-gray tabby tom, and Carpkit, brown tabby she-kit)

Primroseshade - pale creamy-brown she-cat with white paws and amber eyes (Mother of Brightkit, a ginger-and-white she-kit, Eelkit, gray tabby tom, and Teaselkit, golden-and-brown tabby she-kit with white)

 **ELDERS**

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom

Reedwhisker – black tom with hazel eyes

Graymist – light gray tabby she-cat with light yellow eyes

Icewing - white she-cat with ice-blue eyes


	6. Allegiances - Cats Outside the Clan

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**

Sol - long-haired tortoiseshell-and-white tom with pale yellow eyes who lives in a barn at the horseplace

Coriander - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat who lives with Sol

Bree - black tom with amber eyes, formerly of WindClan

Copper - dark ginger she-cat with hazel eyes, formerly of RiverClan

Nettle - dark brown tabby she-cat, formerly of RiverClan

Duck - a golden-brown tom with blue-green eyes, kittypet

Lace - elderly tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, kittypet

Cake - a golden-and-white she-cat with blue eyes, loner


	7. Eight Moons Ago

It was early morning when Cinderheart felt the last kit enter the world and the gray tabby was relieved. The kitting had been painful, even with her sister at her side. Cinderheart was glad it was all over and she was eager to lay eyes on her new babies.

Looking down at her belly where all three kits were nursing, Cinderheart felt her blood run cold. _Oh StarClan...no…_

The oldest kitten was a black female, but her small body was an echo of Spiderleg. The kit beside her was the smallest, a gray tabby tom. The last kit was chocolate brown in color. In the kits she saw traits that came from herself and her family, but she also saw traces of their father and his family.

These were not Lionblaze's kits...they belonged to Foxleap.

As she thought of her first mate, Cinderheart felt many things. Sadness and regret were the main ones. She had loved Foxleap, had been happy with him, but then she tossed him away like an old piece of fresh-kill. He had given her his heart and she had stomped all over it.

What a selfish fool she had been, and now he was gone. She would never be able to apologize to him. To make things right between them. And his kits...they would never know their true father.

As Lionblaze entered the nursery, Cinderheart was at a loss. Should she be honest with him? Deceive him?

No...Cinderpelt would never had done such a thing. Cinderheart felt that it was time she followed in her past life's footsteps.

"Lionblaze…" Cinderheart began. "These are not your kits."

He froze. "What do you mean?" Pushing back the thoughts that whispered deception, Cinderheart spoke the truth. "These kits belong to Foxleap." The golden tabby was silent, staring at the queen as if she'd grown a second head.

Sighing heavily, Cinderheart settled for just telling him the entire story. Then waited in silence to see what he would do. If he tried hurting her kits, then she would react. But the moment of tension broke when Lionblaze exhaled. He stared down at the kits who were suckling at their mother's belly, his eyes easily seeing Foxleap in each ball of fur.

It clearly hurt him to say it, but Lionblaze did. "It's okay," he meowed. "I can't blame you, the kits, or Foxleap. It would be very mouse-brained...and I think I am enough of one as it is." He chuckled a bit, something mirrored by Cinderheart.

"I will love your kits as if they were my own," the golden-ginger warrior continued. "But I won't try replacing Foxleap...you will tell them about him?" Cinderheart nodded. "I think we both know the destructive power of secrets," the gray tabby murmured. "I rather my kits live a life without secrets and lies, it may be asking to much...but I don't mind."

Lionblaze nodded in agreement. "Do you have names in mind for them?"

Cinderheart had been a little too worried to actually think of naming the balls of fur that curled against her flank, but now her hazel eyes fell upon her little ones. Taking a moment to consider each kit.

Her nose gently touched the back of the black kitten. "I want to call her Hollykit," Grief shone in Cinderheart's eyes. "Hollyleaf was my best friend...and I do think maybe more," her voice grew softer at that last part. Lionblaze lifted a brow, but didn't say anything except to dip his head.

For the smallest kit, Cinderheart decided to call Fernkit. In honor of his dead grandmother who had died defending the nursery queens and kits during the Dark Forest battle. Foxleap would have liked that, she hoped he was watching in StarClan and would be proud of his children.

Finally Cinderheart looked at the chocolate tabby kitten, and her mind went blank. She couldn't think of any good names for that last kit. Mousekit? Nope. Shrewkit? No as well. Other names came and were dismissed.

Cinderheart appealed to Lionblaze.

"What about Sorrelkit?"

The idea of naming a kit in honor of her mother was surprisingly comforting and Cinderheart saw no reason to reject. "Hollykit, Fernkit, and Sorrelkit...welcome to ThunderClan my dears." The gray tabby meowed.


	8. Mutual Understanding

With just one gentle swipe of his paw, Lionblaze sent the smaller tabby flying. Heathertail grunted as she landed somewhat hard, but was on her paws in a mere instant.

"Heatherstar…"

She froze, her body stiffening while her eyes went wide and mouth drop open. "W-what?" she asked in a soft voice.

Lionblaze met her gaze. "Your name is Heathertail, but I still remember the days you were Heatherstar, the strong and wise leader of DarkClan."

For a brief moment those beautiful blue-violet eyes lost their frostiness. Longing and affection filled them with warmth. But in a minute it was gone and the mask of indifference and slight hostility returned to Heathertail's face.

"Those days are over now," she said bluntly. "We were young and foolish then, but now we are older and must stick to our own Clans. Which means that you are trespassing on WindClan land."

"Does that mean we can't at least be friends?"

Heathertail looked away. "You were the reason it ended," she said. "You insisted that we were breaking the warrior code and for our secret meetings to end." Her eyes returned to his face and burned. "Then you accused me of betraying our secret and tried killing my mentor, your own father." Lionblaze winced, she was telling the truth there.

"I did...but I had to live with the regret for too many moons. Even now I still can't think of the tunnels without thinking of you...and it makes me miss you all the more."

Heathertail sat down wearily. "I missed you too," she mewed softly. "But Lionblaze, even if we go back to being friends...we have to be loyal to our Clans first and foremost. The warrior code is something that can't be ignored, as Hollyleaf once told you countless times."

"Somethings...tend to be bigger than the warrior code," Lionblaze told her. "Have you heard the story of Graystripe and his first mate?" Heathertail nodded a little. "Kind of, she was Crookedstar's daughter who died having Stormfur and Feathertail."

"Even if she ended up dying, Silverstream loved Graystripe very much." Lionblaze told her. "It didn't matter to her if she was the Clan leader's daughter or if the warrior code made their love forbidden. In the end they were happy."

"Happy…" Heathertail echoed. She lifted her gaze to stare through the hole in the cave ceiling. She was quiet and Lionblaze shuffled his paws a bit, waiting. Finally Heathertail lowered her attention.

"Lionblaze...I do not know if we may be able to love each other again," she told him truthfully. "But I would love to have you as my dearest friend. Maybe...we would just have to wait to see where it may go. But friends second...warriors first."

Lionblaze purred a bit as she leaned over to touch her nose to his. "Warriors first, friends second, and maybe more later."

But then a thought came to mind and he looked at her.

"What about Breezepelt?"

Heathertail shook her head. "To be honest, I don't think he ever truly cared that much for me. I was just the only cat who was ever nice to him. It was really Swallowtail who made him be a very different cat...and she is dead, killed in the war with the Dark Forest."

Lionblaze watched her, waiting.

"It seems that he has finally moved on...but not with me. He's been padding after Sedgewhisker in recent moons and they are almost always together. Most of the Clan is now waiting for the news that Sedgewhisker will be moving into the nursery."

At the idea of his half-brother being a father, Lionblaze had to work hard to keep his whiskers from twitching. Heathertail gave him a playful nudge with one paw to the shoulder. "I know he is grouchy and rather unreasonable at times," she said. "But I heard that kits can work wonders...although I do believe that Breezepelt's fate has already been decided." Lionblaze knew what she meant, but chose not to openly agree with her.

Heathertail looked back to the hole in the roof. "I better be heading back," she said. "I need to be up and ready for the next day's hunting." Lionblaze nodded. "I better head back too," he meowed.

The two cats stood up together and faced each other. Briefly pressing their noses together.

"See you later," Heathertail meowed.

"Bye," Lionblaze told her.

Both cats turned and padded into opposite tunnels back to their Clan's territory and to the sleeping camps. This night would be one of many.


	9. Spider x Daisy Rekindle 1

"Grandma, look at me!," A small gray-and-white kitten called as she slid down and off of Daisy's back. Landing in a pile of soft moss, the kit wiggled until she was upright, and blinked up at the cream she-cat. "What did you think?" she asked.

"That was a flawless performance," Daisy purred. "But you might want to work on your landing. A cat is supposed to land on their feet after all." Beside her a gray tabby tom-kit rolled his eyes. "Puh, I could have done that way better," he huffed.

"Now Sycamorekit," his grandmother chided. "That is not a very nice thing to say. True Mossykit may not have done a great feat, but she tried her best and that is good enough. You should encourage your Clanmates, not put them down."

Sycamorekit's ears dropped and he grumbly apologized to his sister. "Good kits," Daisy meowed. "Now why don't you go see if Webkit and Smallkit would like to play?" At once two pairs of ears pricked up and the two kits shot off in the direction of the elders' den where Ivypool's kits were hearing a story from Cloudtail.

Turning her gaze away, the cream she-cat was surprised to see that Spiderleg had joined her. In the moons since their breakup, the two cats have generally avoided each other. Daisy spending most of her time with the queens and kits in the nursery, while Spiderleg spend his days hunting and patrolling in the forest.

On the occasion that their paths had happened to cross, there had been nothing but awkward silence. Neither cat really knew what to say to the other, so they often just turned and carried on with their own business.

Today was different it seemed.

"It won't be long before Ivypool and Hazeltail's kits begin their training," Spiderleg commented. Daisy nodded, blue eyes warm with affection. "Indeed, I just hope the cat assigned to mentor Webkit and Sycamorekit will be able to handle them."

To her surprise, Spiderleg purred. "Not sure about Sycamorekit, but Webkit gets his fiery spirit from the best."

"Ivypool?"

"No," Spiderleg scoffed. "From me."

Daisy gave him a light push with her nose to his shoulder. "Well then," she teased. "Perhaps you should kit-sit them one day. I am sure Ivypool, Hazeltail, and myself would be glad to have some time to ourselves. And Jessy too."

Spiderleg's eyes went wide. "Watch kits?" His mouth opened and closed, looking so much like a fish that Daisy just had to laugh. "No way, that is for queens and apprentices." Daisy wanted to correct him, but another cat called out to Spiderleg just then.

Rolling his eyes, the rusty-black tom sighed. "Sorry, I have to go on patrol." he said. "I'll talk to you later…" "Okay…" Daisy said. "Bye."

As he walked away from her, Daisy turned to get some prey for Jessy but her mind was full of puzzled thoughts. In the end she decided that it was no big thing to worry about and settled for watching Lionesskit and Bogkit while their mother ate.

She would ponder Spiderleg later.


	10. Chapter 10

For quite a while the nursery of ThunderClan was empty after Jessy's kits became apprentices, with their mother moving into the warrior den. Daisy was the only cat for many moons and to say that she was happy was an understatement. It was obvious the cream-colored she-cat missed Ferncloud terribly.

But as was expected, the lull in queens and kittens was broken when it was discovered that Millie was expecting her second litter. The striped gray tabby had been unprepared for the news, believing she would be moving into the elders den when Larktalon received his warrior name.

It was only a few moons later that little Hailkit was brought into the world, a handsome tabby who looked like a small copy of his father. His fur was long, his coat was the same silver shaded, in fact all that was different was that Hailkit was like his mother in terms of build and had her light green eyes.

Hailkit was not alone in the nursery for very long either, for only two sunrises later Twigkit and Violetkit were born to Daisy. And, like Toadstep and Rosepetal, their father was none other than Spiderleg.

Twigkit was much like her father and older sister Rosepetal. Her fur was short, her body was lean and agile. Her base coat was the same creamy-white of her mother and siblings, but her points were plain blue-gray.

Violetkit took after Daisy more, even having her fluffy fur. Her points, however, were a mirror to those of her older brother Toadstep. Cream base fur with blackish-brown points. Both kits had the color point's deep blue eyes.

Being a typical kit who had been used to being the Clan's only baby, Hailkit was a tad resentful of the new arrivals.

Hard to believe now, watching as all three kits were sneaking up on Jayfeather's tail. Hailkit was leading the way as always, but lately Twigkit had started rebelling a little, which sometimes led to a small quarrel. Nothing too serious of course and in the end they would all be friends by the end of the day.

As their mothers looked on with amusement, Jayfeather must've sensed the kits' intention. He spun around at the last second, his nose just inches from Twigkit. Obviously not expecting such a fast response, Twigkit let out a high-pitched shriek as she turned tail and ran for her mother.

"Mama, the weird kitty scared me!" she said, burrowing her way underneath her mom's fluffy belly.

Hailkit and Violetkit were still standing in front of the medicine cat, but while Violetkit looked ready to run for the hills, Hailkit was calm. Even though his fur was bristled like a pine-cone.

"We're sorry, Jayfeather," he mewed. Moving closer to his smaller denmate. Jayfeather grunted, flicking both of their ears with his tail tip. "Annoying furballs," he muttered with a shake of his head.

Purring amongst themselves, both queens settled for calling back their kits.


	11. Chapter 11

Jayfeather's ears twitched with worry. Honeypaw was not sounding any better today than she had the day before. In fact it sounded like her condition was worsening.

StarClan why?!

Shaking his head, Jayfeather crouched over the ailing young cat. His nose sniffing along her body, which was skinnier than usual due to a lack of appetite. His ear pressed against her chest, not liking what he heard and her body felt hot to the touch from the fever that refused to break.

"Jayfeather?" he heard his apprentice mew, but the gray brindled tom didn't turn away from his patient. "Slatepaw has arrived with that strange herb," the ginger tabby meowed. "The one Leafpool was telling us at the Moonpool."

Oh yes, the herb known as lungwort that seem to be the only thing that could cure this strange new disease.

Judging by the scent of ShadowClan that was now meeting his nose, Slatepaw had followed Alderpaw into the medicine cat den. Carefully setting down his precious cargo, Jayfeather detected the gray tom's shock.

"Is that Honeypaw?" he mewed. "Is...is she...okay?"

In truth Jayfeather didn't know the answer to that himself. "She is very weak and her fever just won't break. I think you brought the lungwort in time to save her." He paused for several heartbeats, then asked. "Was there any loss in ShadowClan?"

Sadness filled Slatepaw's scent.

"Crowfrost died," he replied. "Tigerheart has been chosen to take his place."

That...was not what he'd expected if the medicine cat was being honest. But he pushed away his doubts. "Tigerheart is young, but strong. I know he'll be a good deputy...and leader."

When both apprentices departed, Jayfeather was left alone with Honeypaw. In grim silence he chewed up some of the herb and placed it in her mouth, using one paw to convince her to swallow the mixture.

His hope was that it was not too late, but soon the signs told him all he needed to know.

Honeypaw was not going to make it.

With his paws feeling like heavy stones, Jayfeather sent Alderpaw to deliver the news to her anxious family.

The Gathering was later that night, but Bramblestar requested that Snowbush, Lilyheart, and their two remaining kits were not part of the patrol. Those who weren't chosen would attend the vigil. Jayfeather would go to the Gathering, but he advised Alderpaw to remain behind just in case Honeypaw's kin would need any further assistance.

In grim silence Bramblestar gathered his Clan with a sweep of his tail, Squirrelflight padding at his side as the huge tabby led them out of camp. The rest of the Gathering patrol followed.

Leaving the forest far behind, the ThunderClan cats took their usual route on the shoreline, making sure to keep a suitable distance away from WindClan's territory to their left and the lake on their right.

And yet one cat was moving slower than the others, maybe because her head kept turning to look back in the direction of the now hidden camp. On the second time she ended up making Berrynose run into her.

"Watch it!" the cream warrior huffed. "Sorry," Dandelionpaw mewed.

As she watched Berrynose move off to join the others, the young cat came to a stop. Back at the camp her friends were aching. Honeypaw had been Larkpaw and Leafpaw's sister, but Hollypaw, Sorrelpaw, and Fernpaw were also the fallen cat's kin. They had chosen to stay behind with their mother Cinderheart, the gray tabby comforting her younger sister alongside Poppyfrost.

Dandelionpaw knew they would be fine, but she just didn't like the idea of leaving them just to see the friends she made in the other Clans. Surely Beepaw, Sleekpaw, and Smokepaw would understand if she missed this Gathering. Right?

But her father...Dandelionpaw looked after the patrol who were steadily increasing the distance between her and them. It wouldn't do for her to pause the patrol just for permission to return home. She would need to find a cat who could pass on a message for her.

Her eyes scanned the patrol for the closet cat, and finally settled upon Stormcloud. The gray tabby was padding at the back of the line, walking beside Toadstep. Moving forward with small quick steps, Dandelionpaw overtook him easily.

And then she was free. Confident in the fact that Stormcloud and Toadstep would keep the Clan and her father from worrying.


	12. Chapter 12

When Bramblestar had led the cats off to the Gathering, the remaining cats were left under the guidance of Graystripe and Sandstorm. The two cats were elders now, but they had been close to Firestar when the ginger tom had been alive, thus Bramblestar felt confident that the gray tom and pale ginger she-cat could handle things while their leader and deputy were away.

Seated on Highledge for the first time in many moons, Sandstorm was watching over her Clanmates. The kin of Honeypaw were gathered around the young cat, sitting vigil until the next day dawned and the young cat would be laid to rest.

It was an unexpected surprise when Dandelionpaw came dashing in through the camp entrance, her heavy sides a clear sign that she had ran quite a ways to get here.

Sandstorm had to take her time climbing off her perch, grumbling about how her joints were starting to become a problem. Graystripe, however, was closer and went up to meet the apprentice. By the time the pale ginger cat reached them, Graystripe was waiting with Dandelionpaw at his side.

"Is there trouble?" Sandstorm asked.

Graystripe shook his head. "No trouble, Dandelionpaw decided that she wanted to stay home to attend the vigil." Sandstorm looked at the young tortie with surprise. "Does Bramblestar and Squirrelflight know?" she asked.

"Not quite…" Dandelionpaw admitted. "But I asked Stormcloud and Toadstep to tell them." Sandstorm bit back a sigh. "Very well, you can go join them."

"Thanks Sandstorm," Dandelionpaw mewed, turning and padding over to the gathered cats. She settled herself down between Sorrelpaw and Larkpaw. The black and white tom didn't notice, but the chocolate tabby gave her a small smile of gratitude.


	13. Chapter 13 - Warrior Ceremony

The sky was beginning to darken as the cats of ThunderClan finished their celebration. The two newest apprentices were being led into their dens by Leafpaw and Sparkpaw, and the three new warriors were preparing for their silent vigil.

Hollytail led her siblings out of the camp, then the three cats positioned themselves close to the entrance. Hollytail sat on one side of the entrance, Sorrelstripe was seated on the other side, and Fernleap took position a bit further from his siblings.

From within the camp Fernleap could hear the jabbering of Webpaw and Smallpaw, the two young cats were obviously not tired from exploring the territory earlier in the day. He had to bite back a purr as he heard one of the older apprentices hiss at them, telling them to shut up.

From where she was sitting, Sorrelstripe heard Sycamorekit arguing with Hazeltail. A moon younger than Webpaw and Smallpaw, Sycamorekit and Mossykit would not be made apprentices yet. While his sister wasn't too phased, Sycamorekit was not happy at the idea of having to spend more time in the nursery. He had been complaining off and on all day.

That fact that Hazeltail hadn't plucked her own whiskers out by now was a virtue.

Hollytail was watching the stars, wondering if Foxleap was watching over them right at this very moment. It had been a surprise and a slight shock to learn that Lionblaze was not their true father, but in time all three cats had understood and accepted.

It made sense now. Lionblaze and Cinderheart were not really formal mates, even if it might have been a way for Cinderheart to move on. Lionblaze was free to call the kits his own, the love them and guide them like any true father.

But Cinderheart had no wish for more kits, and Lionblaze respected her choice.

As the moon rose higher in the star-filled sky, the sounds of the camp gradually fell silent. Hollytail, Fernleap, and Sorrelstripe was left with only the sounds of the forest keeping them company, that and the twinkling of Silverpelt high above their heads.

It was a peaceful night and tomorrow would start their first day as true warriors of ThunderClan. They would do their best to serve their Clan, and to make their parents proud.


	14. Chapter 14

Stormcloud padded up to Dovewing as Dandelionpaw trotted off with a plump thrush for the elders to share, the gray tabby's eyes were warm. "It looks like hunting was good," he purred. Dovewing licked at her chest fur to hide her pride. "It was nothing, though it was like the prey was about jumping into our paws."

"Wish I could have gone along," Stormcloud said. "It would have been far better than ShadowClan trying to cause a stink while on border patrol."

Dovewing's ears pricked straight up, her pale golden eyes going wide. "Was there any trouble?" she asked. Her eyes darting around to locate the other members of his patrol. Cinderheart and Rosepetal were sharing a squirrel with Hazeltail, meanwhile, Ivypool and Toadstep were sharing tongues. Their kits were tussling outside the apprentice den, showing off to Sparkpaw and Yewpaw who would correct their small mistakes.

Looking around for Spiderleg, the gray she-cat soon spotted the tip of his tail vanishing around the bramble screen of Jayfeather's den. Part of her wasn't surprise, it seems that Spiderleg was starting to feel some of the early signs of old age, which Dovewing thought was odd because he was not much older than Whitewing or Squirrelflight. But some cats did age faster than others, and some were able to keep going even though they were out of their prime.

Beside her Stormcloud was shaking his head. "Everything is okay," he assured her. "A new apprentice who has much to learn," he purred in amusement. "I hope Mistcloud can handle that Whorlpaw." After their laughs faded, the two cats just stood together for a moment, then Stormcloud glanced at her shyly.

"Um...would you like to go for a walk?" He mewed softly, his head ducked in embarrassment. Although it had surprised her at first, Dovewing saw no reason not to agree. It wasn't like she had any plans at the moment. Only later would she and Dandelionpaw go out with the Evening Patrol, but until then she was free.

"Sure." Dovewing replied. Side by side, the two cats padded out of camp and into the forest beyond.


	15. Chapter 15

With Stormcloud, Dovewing felt like a different cat. She felt normal, at ease with the world and not tormented by her thoughts of Tigerheart. Stormcloud was not like the dark tabby at all, nor was he like Bumblestripe who felt that they should have been together just because he liked her a lot.

As they played in a pile of autumn leaves, Dovewing found herself wondering if this former kittypet just may be the one. He was thoughtful and patient, and he didn't pressure her to return his feelings. He even told her that he would be willing to wait if she wanted to try a relationship, but needed some time to sort out her feelings.

At this point, Dovewing knew she would not need too much time. Tigerheart was dead to her, he had a loving mate in the tortoiseshell Olivenose. Even now she could see the two cats in ShadowClan's nursery, cooing over their little daughter.

Tigresskit was a torbie, dark brown tabby with splatters of dark ginger and black. Her large paws hinted that she would be a big cat one day, but only time would tell if she could shake off Tigerstar's legacy. The wicked dark tabby was gone forever now, but his memory would live on in those cats who shared his blood.

Bumblestripe had never been the tom of her heart, it had been foolish for her to keep up the ruse that they could be mates and have a family. It would've been selfish of her to hold him back, to keep him in a relationship that was one-sided. Crowfeather had made it clear how those kind of things often played out.

In order to set him free, Dovewing had to be blunt. It had hurt to see the pain in his yellow eyes, to see his body deflate as she told him that she didn't love him, that she never could love him the way he wanted.

Her words had hurt him, but now Dovewing could see that he understood. Now that he wasn't going to spend his life with a cat who never returned his feelings, Bumblestripe was free to grow close to Rosepetal. Most of the Clan expected that there would be kits some time soon.

As for Stormcloud, as Dovewing sent a pawful of leaves across his back, the gray she-cat knew what she wanted in life now. It was time for her to move on, and it seemed that Stormcloud would be the cat who would not only love and respect her, but also help her to better herself.

That was more than any cat would wish.


	16. Chapter 16 - Gathering

The night air had an icy chill to it, cutting like claws through Dandelionpaw's fur. The young tortoiseshell shivered, slowing her steps a bit in order to take advantage of the warriors who flanked her. On one side Ambermoon was chattering with Fernleap, her new apprentice on her heels. Smallpaw was looking around in wonder, her blue eyes reflecting in the moon's light.

On the other side was her sister Sparkpaw who was currently arguing with Webpaw. The two cats were quite headstrong and the apprentice den had never seem more noisier since Ivypool's kits had became - paws.

This Gathering would be Ivypool's first since her kits were born as well, the silver tabby was walking beside her sister and Blossomfall, talking to the two warriors with hush murmurs. It didn't seem too serious, however, because Blossomfall's whiskers were twitching with amusement and she could just barely make out Dovewing's purr.

ThunderClan was the first Clan to reach the island and the patrol split up to find places to sit. Jayfeather and Alderpaw went to sit by the roots of the Great Oak, the blind torbie crouching down while Alderpaw looked around a bit uneasily. Sandstorm and Graystripe went to sit under their favorite bush, already meowing about Gatherings past.

Dandelionpaw saw Sparkpaw, Webpaw, and Smallpaw sitting under another bush, but didn't feel ready to join them yet. Instead she stayed by the clump of ferns that led to the tree bridge, wanting to be the first to see the next Clan that arrived. Her mouth opened to taste the air and soon enough the tang of wet plants and fish filled her senses.

RiverClan!

Moving out of the way, Dandelionpaw looked up in time to see Greenstar push her way into the clearing. Behind her came Robinwing, the Clan deputy, with Willowshine at her side. The rest of the RiverClan patrol soon followed.

 _Is she here?_

Letting her eyes run over each cat as they entered the clearing, Dandelionpaw looked for the telltale sign. Pale fur that was as curly as a sheep's wool. She saw Duskfur and a flash of light brown that proved to be Mallownose, but no sign of her friend. Feeling her ears droop, the young tortoiseshell turned to join the other apprentices in their corner.

And just like that, she saw her.

Bringing up the rear was Curlfeather, a beautiful young warrior whose fur was the strangest that Dandelionpaw had ever seen. Kinkfur and Mistcloud of ShadowClan each sported spiky pelts that gave them the appearance of hedgehogs, as Sparkpaw boldly exclaimed during their very first Gathering as apprentices, but not Curlfeather.

Sporting a pelt of loose corkscrew curls, Curlfeather had been a mystery when the ThunderClan apprentice had first laid eyes upon the RiverClan cat. Dandelionpaw knew that RiverClan had pelts that were thick and glossy from their fishy diet, but the pale brown cat's fur seem like it would not be the same, and the young cat had even voiced her concerns.

Instead of being offended, the RiverClan cat seem amused.

"I get that a lot," she purred. "But between you an me...you aren't too far in the pounce." Having glance around at the cats around them, the she-cat had leaned in close. It took much patience for Dandelionpaw to not curl her lip at the stench of stinky fish fur. "I can swim just fine with my curls," Curlfeather had said. "But to be honest, I would rather prefer my paws being dry."

That was several moons back, but that single moment was the start of a beautiful friendship.

"How's prey swimming?" Dandelionpaw asked as they walked together, side by side.

"Great," Curlfeather said. "We have four new apprentices now." Her eyes shimmered with pride as she said. "Lakeheart and Podlight's kits?" the tortoiseshell asked. She received a nod from the warrior. "Yeah, Mossyfoot, Heronclaw, Lizardtail, and I are super excited to have been chosen to mentor them."

Peering around, the young cat quickly spotted four apprentices who had joined her sister and denmates. Compared to Sparkpaw, the younger cats still have the soft fur and rounded, pudgy features of a kit. Following her gaze, Curlfeather gave name to each of the young RiverClan cats.

"The large, gray-brown tabby is Harepaw." Curlfeather said. "She's the oldest and is Mossyfoot's apprentice. Beside her is Dapplepaw, he's Heronclaw's apprentice." Her eyes began to shine as she said the next cat's name. "Gorsepaw is the mottled gray tom and is mentored by yours truly," she explained. "And finally Softpaw is mentored by Lizardtail."

As Dandelionpaw congradulated her friend, the smell of marsh water and pine resin filtered into the clearing. ShadowClan was here and it smelled like WindClan was on their heels.

With his head held high, Rowanstar led his cats into the clearing. Dandelionpaw perked up as she saw her mother dart forward in order to greet Leafpool. The joyous reunion was quickly forgotten as the WindClan patrol finally pushed their way through the ferns.

Harestar looked to be in extremely poor condition. WindClan was naturally lean of built, but Harestar seem to be practically skin and bones...a walking skeleton. His deputy Sedgewhisker was sticking close to his side, along with Heathertail and Kestrelflight. Although their expressions were guarded, Dandelionpaw knew the entire Clan was fearful for their leader's life. From what she overheard on her secret...visit to WindClan's camp one night, Harestar had lost a few lives already.

For a newly made leader, that was unheard of.

Despite his frail appearance, however, Harestar still managed to carry himself with some degree of dignity. But as he struggled up the trunk of the Great Oak and settled beside Bramblestar, the comparison was painfully obvious.

Greenstar and Rowanstar sat on the branch above the ThunderClan and WindClan leaders. As the cats in the clearing below settled down, it was Rowanstar who called to Gathering to order.

Green eyes swept over the other leaders before the dark ginger tom spoke. "I will go first." Bramblestar and Greenstar dipped their heads, but Harestar didn't seem to be paying much attention.

Dandelionpaw looked at the WindClan cat, her eyes full of concern before she drew her attention away in order to listen to Rowanstar's report.

But...what was wrong with Harestar? His disease seem to be his own burden as not a single other cat in WindClan had became so ill...was there even a cure or would WindClan be getting a new leader in the moons to come?


	17. Chapter 17

A scarred-up black tomcat sat on the Halfbridge that divided ShadowClan from RiverClan, staring out over the lake as he had taken to doing in recent moons. He didn't know why he was doing this, each day it was the same routine.

He would wake up in his nest of hay, flanked by his two denmates. He would get up, stretching and washing himself, before heading off to get some food and water. The taste of a mouse or vole was still strange to him, but it was filling and he was becoming use to it.

Another wash and then the black cat would leave the nest that served as his home and would wander down to the halfbridge where he would sit down and watch the lake.

It wasn't the lake actually, he was gazing out _across_ the lake. In the distance he could see trees and just off to one side was a bare path of land that he understood was a moor. For some reason looking there brought strange feelings to the surface.

He would be despaired at one moment, but he did not know why, the next moment he would burn with anger as hot and fiery as the sun hanging overhead. But then the anger would gradually fade away as he gave a heavy sigh.

Regardless of what the moor meant to him, the Greenleaf Twolegplace was now his home.

"Hey Bree," A copper-colored cat called from the Sailing Center. Turning his head, the black tom stared at one of the two cats that was now his friend. "Hi Copper," he said as she trotted down to stand beside him.

"Whatcha doin?" Copper asked, sitting with her bushy tail wrapping around her paws. "Just sitting…" Bree replied. "But you did that yesterday," Copper mewed. "It gets boring sooner or later you know."

"Yeah," A dark tabby tom meowed, appearing on the black cat's other side as if he appear out of thin air. "Why spend your time down here when you got two totally awesome cats to do stuff with?"

Bree didn't reply, in truth he had no idea what the answer was. He felt like something laid on the other side of the lake, but what it could be was out of his paws. But his friends were right, he concluded, he was wasting time pondering something that could be for nothing. He had a life to live and was still young.

"No reason, let's do something fun." The black cat said as he stood up.

As his two friends shot up the path, Bree paused on the halfbridge and turned to look over his shoulder. He just couldn't shake that feeling that something waited for him...something to be rediscovered it seemed.

Later he would find out, Bree decided. Right now all he wanted to do was goof off and have a good time.


	18. Chapter 18 - Warrior Ceremony

The voices of the Clan rose as they chanted the names of ThunderClan's two newest warriors.

Larktalon! Leafstorm! Larktalon! Leafstorm.

Bramblestar was quiet until the last of the cheering died done, then he spoke up with a solemn expression on his face. "There is one cat who should have been here, receiving her warrior name alongside her brother and sister." Sadness filled the eyes of ThunderClan, Snowbush and Lilyheart pressing close together as they were reminded of their poor Honeypaw.

"Although Honeypaw left us much too soon," Bramblestar continued. "I wish to grant her a name and ask StarClan to agree with my choice." A few soft murmurs rose from the crowd, but they quickly were silenced.

"From this day onward, the cat known once as Honeypaw shall now be known by the name of Honeyburr. ThunderClan honors her sweet and bright spirit and we hope she will serve StarClan with wisdom and honor."

Honeyburr! Honeyburr! Honeyburr!

Only when they were done did Bramblestar bring the meeting to a close. As the two warriors were being welcomed by the Clan, the dark tabby found himself looking up at the night sky. Silverpelt sparkled overhead, and one star seemed to shine brighter than the rest. Somehow he knew it was Honeyburr, she was proud to have received her warrior name and was thanking him.

"You're welcome." He whispered to the star and it blinked back at him.


	19. Chapter 19 - Apprentice Ceremony

Bramblestar stood in the clearing of ThunderClan's camp, with Sycamorekit and Mossykit on either side of him. The rest of the Clan was gathered, waiting for the dark tabby to begin the ceremony.

"Sycamorekit will be known as Sycamorepaw." Bramblestar rumbled. "And Ivypool shall be your mentor."

Trotting with his tail held high, the young cat went over to the tabby bi-colored and touched his nose to hers. Bramblestar was meowing some more words, but neither mentor or apprentice were paying attention. Moving off to one side, Bramblestar turned his attention to the other young cat.

"And this apprentice will be Mossypaw and Snowbush shall be her mentor." The young white tom's eyes were shining as he greeted Mossypaw, touching his nose gently to hers. With a wave of his tail, Bramblestar brought the ceremony to an end.

Sycamorepaw! Mossypaw! Sycamorepaw! Mossypaw!


	20. Chapter 20

Squirrelflight laid in her nest, looking down at the four kits huddled against her belly. A long time ago she had been in the same position, but with three kits that were hers in all but blood. Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf had not been her biological offspring, but the ginger queen had loved them no less than the kits that she had just brought into the world.

As Jayfeather gave her borage, Squirrelflight gazed at him with tenderness in her green eyes. He could not see her expression, but Squirrelflight was sure he could feel the love that rolled off her pelt.

Jayfeather leaned down to sniff at the kits, concern furrowing his brow as he gently nosed the younger two. "They are very small…" he murmured. "I will get you more borage."

Squirrelflight wanted to purr when she heard that, for Jayfeather was once a very small kit and the weakest of the litter before his blindness was discovered. The dark ginger she-cat had been fretful, but Leafpool had assured her that Jaykit would be okay, he just needed time to get some milk into him.

"No need," Squirrelflight said. "I think this will be enough for now. But may I have some wet moss? I am a bit parched."

Jayfeather nodded and left. Once more Squirrelflight was alone with her kits, at least until the other two queens returned with their kits.

Her attention went back to her own litter and Squirrelflight once more was fascinated.

It was a balance of two toms and two she-kits.

The oldest kit was a she-kit with a tortoiseshell with short fur. The base was black but it was splattered with bright bursts of orange. Something about her head shape and the leanness of her body reminded Squirrelflight of her father, Firestar.

Next to her was a dark ginger tom-kit whose fur was also short. His tail tip was rather pale which Squirrelflight thought was a little odd, but otherwise it was no big deal.

The third kit was also a dark ginger tom, but he had inherited her thick, fluffy fur. Squirrelkit? The ginger queen purred at the thought of having a kit named in her honor...amusing, but she would rather find a different naming option that was a better fit.

For the final kit she was also a tortoiseshell, but had fluffy fur that was deep gray-brown in color. The ginger splotches were shaped like flower petals, with five precise petals on the small ruff around her neck.

Her little moment was interrupted by Jayfeather who carrying a dripping ball of wet moss in his jaws. Carefully sitting it down beside his foster mother's nest, the tom's nose twitched. "Eat your borage," he said before he left.

Bramblestar came by later to see the kits, having been kept busy all morning due to partially taking over Squirrelflight's duties.

The nursery seem to be very full now, as Daisy, Lilyheart, and Cinderheart had returned to their nests with their litters of three. The kits themselves were crowded around Squirrelflight's nest, peering down at the new kits and peppering the deputy with questions and suggestions.

As he pushed his way into the nursery, Bramblestar nodded to Daisy as the cream she-cat moved forward to shooed the older kittens back to their mothers. The dark tabby waited until the last kit was collected before moving forward until he stood over Squirrelflight's nest.

A long time ago there had been another meeting of father and kits, this took place during leaf-bare. The Clan had been surprised the day that Squirrelflight and Leafpool appeared with three small kits struggling in the snow. But pride soon settled as Squirrelflight introduced the kits to their 'father'.

If only those happy times could have lasted, if only the secret that she and Leafpool had kept had not backfired. Would that had changed the circumstances of these kits? Maybe or maybe not...who could always know for sure?

While Squirrelflight had been lost in thoughts and memories, Bramblestar had been gazing down at the kits.

"What should we name them?" Bramblestar asked, looking down at the four kits.

"I like Sparkkit for the larger she-kit, and Dandelionkit for the smaller one," Squirrelflight mewed. "You can name the other two."

"Those are nice names," Bramblestar purred. "The older one can be Alderkit, for Leafpool." He exchanged a sad glance with Squirrelflight. "And for the fluffy tom, I like Yewkit."

"Sounds great!" Squirrelflight nodded approvingly.

The thorn barrier at the entrance to the nursery rustled, and in walked Lionblaze. Bramblestar froze for a heartbeat, but quickly relaxed. After all, this cat was really his son in all ways but blood.

"I came to see the new kits," he purred. "Congratulations on them, Bramblestar. They're beautiful!"

"Thank you," he mewed, any anger he had once felt ebbing away.

"Maybe I can mentor one of them," he replied with a smile.

Bramblestar nodded. "You'd be a great mentor."

If Dovewing was anything to go by, then the brown tabby knew he was being truthful. Then again...Dovewing had yet to have an apprentice of her own, maybe he could reserve her as a future mentor.

Squirrelflight was not paying attention to the two toms, her eyes were once more focused on the four now named kits. "Sparkkit, Alderkit, Yewkit, and Dandelionkit," she whispered. "Welcome to the world and welcome to ThunderClan."


	21. Chapter 21

Curled up in her new nest located within ThunderClan's nursery, the gray queen known as Dovewing had her mind elsewhere at that very moment.

With her senses reaching out beyond the confines of the stone hollow, Dovewing was able to locate the six cats who were gathered beside the abandoned Twoleg nest.

She spotted her mother's white pelt first, sticking out eerily amongst the murky shadows lurking around the structure. Blossomfall and Bumblestripe were there as well, sitting on both sides of the senior warrior.

Standing before the three mentors, Sparkpaw and her littermates were listening with rapt attention as Whitewing spoke.

"This is your Warrior's assessment," she told them. "Your final one to prove that you are all ready to become full warriors of ThunderClan."

Sparkpaw, Yewpaw, and Dandelionpaw exchanged glances that were both excited, but also a bit nervous. They had waited for this moment for countless moons, but now that it had arrived...they were a bit afraid.

As if sensing their worries, Blossomfall purred. "In a ways it is no different from your previous assessments," she explained. "You are expected to hunt while we watch you. The thing to remember is that you need to catch three items of prey at best."

"Can we hunt together?" Sparkpaw mewed.

Bumblestripe shook his head. "It is not bad, but for this case it would be better if you hunted alone and in different areas."

Whitewing nodded. "You can choose where you wish to hunt," she told the young cats.

To the gray queen's surprise, it was her own apprentice who spoke first.

"Can I hunt down by the lake?" Dandelionpaw asked Whitewing, her head dipping a bit shyly.

Whitewing purred in amusement. "Of course," she said…


	22. Chapter 22

A sharp, sudden pain in her belly prevented Dovewing from hearing any more.

Gasping, the gray warrior was faintly aware of Rosepetal mewing something from her nest, and then the scrabbling of many sets of paws. Within seconds the gray cat was no longer alone, Jayfeather and Alderpaw were crouching down beside her nest, carefully unloading the bundles of herbs that would be used for the kitting.

"Here," Jayfeather was saying, gently taking one of Alderpaw's paws and rested it against Dovewing's swollen belly. For a brief moment the queen was annoyed by that, and opened her jaws to snap at the two toms...but the next pain only made her release a low moan.

Oh StarClan this hurt...how could any she-cat want this?! Kits were cute and the Clan's future, but to go through this hard work and pain. Dovewing found herself wondering if it was actually worth the effort.

Something bumped against her muzzle, and Dovewing opened her eyes without even knowing that they had been closed. A stick was laid before her muzzle, and Daisy stood over it.

"When you feel a strong pain," the cream cat meowed. "Bite down on it as hard as you can." "Why?" Dovewing wheezed. "It will distract you," Daisy replied.

Not sure if she belied it, Dovewing took the stick into her jaws, only to sink her teeth in as a stronger pain suddenly tore through her body. She almost bite her own tongue in the process.

And then…

There was a tiny, high-pitched wail.

A kit!

Out of the corner of her eye, the gray queen saw Alderpaw lapping rhythmically at a tiny bundle. It hardly looked like a kit at first, but as the young tongue kept washing, the fur began to clear up until it was a pale silvery-gray.

Another pain came just then and the queen had to bite down hard on the stick in order to avoid shrieking.

Another kit, this one being given to Daisy to tend too while Jayfeather was feeling at the young mother's belly. "It feels like there is only one more left," the tabby announced. "Alderpaw, can you go fetch a ball of moss soaked with water?"

Nodding, the dark ginger tom darted out of the nursery, almost colliding with Stormcloud who was pacing.

She could hear her mate meowing something, his voice frantic. But once more her body convulsed and Dovewing felt the stick fall as she let out a loud screech.

And then it was over. The pains stops, the contractions had ended.

The kits had been born, all three of them.

"Rest," Daisy was murmuring into the young mother's ear. "For now just focus on regaining your strength." Alderpaw appeared at the cream cat's side, a dripping ball of moss in his jaws which he sat down beside Dovewing's muzzle.

"Thank you," Dovewing said faintly, reaching out to lap obediently at the moss. She felt the nest shift as the older queen and medicine cat apprentice began to place the kits at her flank.

It took a little time, as the newborns were unable to see or ear, but gradually their noses guided them to their mother's belly, and all three were soon suckling in peace.

A bit refreshed, Dovewing sat up in her nest in order to finally lay eyes upon her litter.

They were tiny...and perfect.

One of the kits was a pale, silvery-gray but had a black stripe running down her spine, from nose to tail tip. Next to her was the only tom, a little tabby who looked a lot like his father, except for being a pale brown.

The final kit was also a she-kit, a gray tabby that was a tiny clone of Stormcloud.

At that moment Stormcloud must have been granted permission to enter the nursery, because the gray tabby was crouched beside her, gazing at the kits with eyes full of love and wonder.

"They're...beautiful."

Dovewing looked at him for a moment, then she purred.

Only to flinch as a wail rose from the opposite side of the nursery.


	23. Chapter 23

It had come from Rosepetal. The pregnant queen had returned to the nursery sometime during the lull that came after the kitting, but now the blue-cream tortoiseshell was in obvious pain and discomfort.

Somehow the gray queen knew what was happening to her friend, but yet part of her was hoping that it was not true. Rosepetal was not supposed to be kitting now, she had two more moons to go...if the kits came now they would be smaller, weaker…

 _Please StarClan, let it be a false alarm._

Her mother had told her about them. At times a queen experienced a false labor, it was much like the actual kitting, but of course no kits would be born. It could be scary, however, and Dovewing found herself praying deeply to StarClan.

Jayfeather must have been on his way to the nursery, because the medicine cat was swiftly pushing his way through the thorn barrier of the nursery. The herbs in his jaws were borage meant for her, but the blind cat's head twisted in Rosepetal's direction.

Hurriedly dropping his load at Dovewing's paws, Jayfeather went to crouch at Rosepetal's side, his nose sniffing along her body as his expression became one of concern.

"Stormcloud," Jayfeather called to her mate.

"Yeah?" Stormcloud replied, watching the two cats uneasily.

"Fetch Daisy and Alderpaw," the medicine cat ordered. Dipping his head, Stormcloud swiftly obeyed and slipped out of the nursery.

Over by the elder's den the gray queen heard the sounds of her mate asking Daisy to come quick, the cream she-cat pausing only to request that Millie and the elders watch over the three older kits for a little while longer.

Hailkit didn't seem to mind, but both Twigkit and Violetkit were obviously unhappy.

"I want to go back to the nursery!" Twigkit mewed, her blue-gray paws scuffling at the dirt that was littered with bits of leftover moss. Her claws were tearing at the edges of Brightheart's nest, but the one-eyed elder didn't seem to mind at all.

"I'm tired," Violetkit added.

Daisy sighed heavily, her tail swishing back and forth on the ground. "I know, my dears," she told her kittens. "But Rosepetal needs me to tend to her, it should not take too long, however."

Looking up from where he was scaling Graystripe's back, Hailkit blinked his pale green eyes as he asked. "When can we see Dovewing's kits?" the little gray kitten asked.

Now that he finally gotten over the fact that his single-kitten status in the Clan was gone, the young tom was deeply interested in the future kits. He had constantly pestered Dovewing and Rosepetal, asking them countless times when the kits would arrive and how many would there be.

It was Millie who answered, much to Daisy's obvious relief. "You are going to have to be a little more patient." The gray tabby meowed. "Dovewing and the kits are going to have to remain in the nursery."

"Why?" Twigkit's voice asked.

Before she could hear the answer, Rosepetal let out a low groan of pain.

Looking over at the other queen, Dovewing was relieved to see that both medicine cats were present. And Alderpaw seemed to be chewing up some herbs which he sat before the blue-cream queen's muzzle.

It was an even greater relief to see Alderpaw looking so calm and confident, the dark ginger cat was prone to worry, often second-guessing his choices. Compared to Yewpaw who jumped into things paws first, it was kind of nice to have a cat who took time to think and consider...but it had taken the Clan a while to get used to Alderpaw's nature.

Now he looked in his element, and was doing his best to help ease Rosepetal's pain. "Here," he mewed. "This is raspberry leaves and ragwort," the dark ginger tom explained, yet Dovewing wondered if the blue-cream tortoiseshell had even heard.

It would be okay...Rosepetal was going to be fine along with her unborn kits.

Comforted by the thought, Dovewing returned her gaze to her own kits. It was time that she started thinking of names for them, and the gray queen settled back to think of suitable options for each kitten.

...until she detected the strong smell of blood.

Rosepetal was indeed kitting...and something was going wrong.


	24. Chapter 24

As the nursery became silent once more, Dovewing just about choked on the grief that well up deep inside her heart. The smell of blood still hung strong in the air, but it was beginning to gradually fade away.

It was over now, the kits had been born but at the price of their mother's life. Rosepetal was still laying on her nest, but she was still now. Her flanks no longer moving with each breath, her tail hung limp, and her blue eyes were glassy.

At Dovewing's belly there was two new kits, the survivors of this tragedy.

Both were she-kits, the oldest was pale gray like Bumblestripe, but instead of black stripes, she was speckled with flecks of pale ginger and black. Her littermate was stark white, except for a single cream patch that looked like a cloud in shape.

Although visibly shaken by grief, Daisy had commented that the white kit would probably end up developing more coloring on her face, legs, ears, and tail.

Even though the kits of both litters were blind and deaf, Dovewing still used her body to block them from Rosepetal's body. She didn't want to see the pain that would be on Bumblestripe's face when he found out the news of his mate's passing.

Her own mate was by her side once more, Stormcloud was gazing down at the new kits with eyes that were both happy and sad. The two cats had conversed in low tones, discussing the possibility of adopting Rosepetal's two kits.

It was a lot to ask for, especially for a cat like Dovewing who was a first-time mother.

For Daisy it was out of question, even if the tortie-pointed queen tried to protest it. It wasn't just the fact that Daisy had two kits of her own at the moment, although both Twigkit and Violetkit were becoming a pawful with each passing day.

To put it simple, Daisy was getting old and so was Millie.

Stormcloud nudged her shoulder lightly with one paw, making the gray queen look at him. "We should think of names for them." the gray tabby meowed, and Dovewing saw no reason not to agree with that.

Temporarily ignoring the two smaller she-kits, Dovewing gazed at her three babies.

Stormcloud gently touched a paw to the first kit, the one with the black streak. "What about Ebonykit for this one?" he offered.

"Ebonykit?" Dovewing questioned, her face clearly showing her puzzlement.

"Back with my housefolk," Stormcloud meowed. "There used to be piles of wood that the male Twoleg used to make things." Dovewing frowned, but didn't interrupt. "Some of the wood was quite dark, they called it ebony if I do recall."

Looking at the kit he said. "Her dark stripe reminds me of that wood, so I think it would be fitting. Unless…" he glanced at his mate. "You have a better choice in mind."

Dovewing had been thinking of calling the kit Darkkit or maybe Antkit, but she found that those names just didn't seem to fit. She nodded. "I like that name, Ebonykit." She said the name a few times to herself, then looked to the next kitten.

The sight of the brown tabby amongst his gray sisters had puzzled Dovewing at first, especially in light of the fact that Birchfall was not really her father. For a moment the queen wondered if Whitewing and Birchfall had been mistaken in claiming that Ashfur had been her sire, but the gray cat quickly dismissed such thoughts.

"I think I want the little tom to be Slugkit." Dovewing meowed. As if he agreed, Slugkit lifted his head a bit and let out a plaintive little mew. Stormcloud purred in amusement, then looked at the last kit.

"What about her?"

Dovewing hesitant only for a mousebeat.

"Ashenkit."

Stormcloud blinked in surprise. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Dovewing nodded then sighed.

"My father was a monster." Dovewing said. "He tried to hurt the Clan simply because Squirrelflight rejected him and his love. I am not proud of the cat he turned out to be, but I heard that in his youth he was actually a cat who had honor and was good."

Her gaze drifted over to rest on Jayfeather, the medicine cat was busy preparing Rosepetal for her final ceremony.

"I can't change what Ashfur did," Dovewing continued. "I can't forgive him for attempting to murder Firestar or Leafpool's kits. I also don't blame Hollyleaf for killing him either. But while Ashenkit may have part of his name for her own, I can hope and pray to StarClan that she will not turn out the same way."

Stormcloud gazed at his mate with admiration in his blue eyes, but to her surprise it was Jayfeather who spoke. "Well said," the gray tabby meowed.


	25. Chapter 25

It was a bittersweet kind of day, a blend of joy and sorrow. The Clan gained new members, but they also lost one of their finest warriors.

Squirrelflight sat beside Rosepetal's body, watching as her kits were given their warrior names. All except for Alderpaw whose medicine cat name would come at a later time, for the moment was for Sparkpaw, Yewpaw, and Dandelionpaw.

As Bramblestar spoke the sacred words of the ceremony, Squirrelflight found her gaze drifting upward at the sky. The sun was still up, but it hung lower in the sky as the afternoon slowly approached evening. It would not be long before the stars of Silverpelt came out, and that would be when the vigils would begin.

One vigil would be for Rosepetal, the other would be for her kits. Both would be silent affairs.

But the dark ginger cat was not thinking about that, instead she was thinking of her father and of the she-cat who had been her adopted daughter in the time before she had Sparkpaw and Dandelionpaw.

Were Firestar and Hollyleaf watching? Were they proud? Or was the cats of the stars hiding yet more dark secrets that could threaten the lives of the Clans? Squirrelflight hoped not for that last thought, the Dark Forest had been brutal...too many good cats had been killed. The outbreak of Greencough that following leaf-bare had been even worse.

Sparkpelt...that was a good name. Squirrelflight could see the pride in her daughter's eyes as she rasped her tongue over her father's shoulder. The newly named warrior retreated, and Yewpaw stepped forward.

"You will be known as Yewstorm." Bramblestar meowed. "StarClan honors your courage and your initiative."

Touching his nose to the top of Yewstorm's head, the young warrior licked his father's shoulder before he moved back to let Dandelionpaw take her place.

"From this day onward, you shall be known as Dandelionface." Bramblestar said. "StarClan honors your intelligence and kindness."

As the entire Clan chanted, Squirrelflight found herself looking at the sky for some odd reason and almost gasped. Two stars had appeared, twinkling in the soft blue. It was not yet their time, but they were clear as day.

At once she knew who they were...it was her father and Hollyleaf, they were chanting for the new warriors from amongst the ranks of StarClan.

And that was enough to lighten her heart, even as she took her place for Rosepetal's vigil.


	26. Chapter 26

It was a nice day when Dandelionface made her way through ThunderClan's forest, heading for the border that led to unclaimed forest. She was moving quickly, but made sure to keep her steps lightly for fear that one single loud sound would call upon Dovewing's attention.

That was the bad thing about having a cat whose senses were extraordinary. Dovewing could see and hear everything that happened in ThunderClan, but also in the other Clans and somewhat beyond. Sneaking around was tricky, but the tortoiseshell had found that if she timed her actions well...Dovewing would be too distracted.

The arrival of the kits was good, the gray queen would be far more focused on tending to her litter of three, as Hazeltail volunteered to foster the two daughters of her half-sister. Dovewing may not be in charge of five kits, but the three she have would require a lot of care and attention, as all kits did.

Dandelionface knew that fact very well.

Reaching the border, the tortoiseshell halted. Looking around in all directions, her ears moving and her eyes peering closely into every nook, crevice, and shadows. If any of her Clanmates were to see her here, then they would ask questions...questions that Dandelionface was not ready to answer.

So it was critical that she be on her guard, and to quickly take care of any potential problem before it became a big mess.

After several heartbeats the tortoiseshell relaxed a bit. She was safe for now, and that was all she needed in order to enter the unfamiliar forest.

Unlike most cats of her Clan, Dandelionface was able to move comfortably in the unknown wood, but she paused beside a bramble thicket. Tasting the air, the young warrior crouched down and slid forward, then sprung forward. A small squeal was quickly cut off as Dandelionface sat up, a mouse dangling in her jaws.

Setting it down to one side, the tortoiseshell sniffed around for more prey. It wasn't long before she was on the move again, the mouse and a shrew dangling by their tails from her jaws.

Dandelionface came to a clearing where the ground was uneven and moss-covered rocks jutted out of the ground. Beneath one of the biggest boulders was a hole, like the entrance to a tunnel.

Ignoring it, she slunk around the boulders, her gaze flicking from side to side in search of the main entrance. She found it soon enough, smaller than the first, and well-hidden in a clump of ferns.

It was the best thing they could have found, close enough to ThunderClan without being too close. Dovewing rarely had need to look this far as well.

Dropping the mouse and shrew, Dandelionface leaned close to the hole and let out a soft mew. The smell of cat wafted from the entrance, almost hidden under the strong odor of dampness and earth. From within there can a small, high-pitched mew which was quickly shushed.

The sound of scuffling paws was accompanied by the sight of a cat's face poking out of the hole, blue eyes blinking a bit from the sudden change in brightness. For a moment the cat stared at Dandelionface, but then she must have recognized her because her expression became one of delight, but also relief.

"Hello Dandelionpaw," the cat meowed, wiggling her way out until she was sitting just outside the patch of ferns. "It's not Dandelionpaw any longer," the warrior corrected. "My name is Dandelionface now."

"Dandyface?" A kit's voice came from the tunnel, and a dark tabby kitten scampered out with a tiny light brown she-kit on his heels. It had been the little tom-kit who had spoken, but the other kit ran over to snuggle into Dandelionface's fur.

Letting out a mrrow of amusement, Dandelionface corrected him. "It's Dandelionface," she told him. "But how are you Darkkit?"

"Good!" the little tom meowed, trotting in circles around the pair. "Mama has been teaching me and Duckkit how to pounce." Before she could reply, the two kits were crouched down and slowly creeping around the small clearing. Duckkit wiggled her rump, then leap on top of Darkkit. The two kittens rolled around in a ball of squeaks and flailing paws, being watched over by the two proud she-cats.


End file.
